


【拉柴】琴房

by Qingo



Category: Classical Music RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 16:43:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21377287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qingo/pseuds/Qingo
Summary: 是3k字的琴房🚗
Relationships: Sergei Rachmaninoff/Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky
Kudos: 11





	【拉柴】琴房

**Author's Note:**

> 现代AU  
本故事纯属虚构，小琴童们千万不要效仿！！！！
> 
> 谢尔盖♛拉赫玛尼诺夫 ＆ 彼得·伊里奇♛柴可夫斯基  
19岁X32岁

“您快亲亲我。”

彼得·伊里奇缠着谢尔盖·瓦西里耶维奇的脖子，他被摁在琴房的三角钢琴板上喘息不止，那双棕栗色的瞳孔内旖旎极了。谢尔盖几乎要将彼得·伊里奇整个人腾空抱起，手扶着教授的后腰，和他的唇舌纠缠不清。舌头整根含入，唇瓣被牙拉扯用力吮在口中，彼得·伊里奇的脸颊脖颈和耳根都成了嘴唇般的红色，他被抵在身后的硬物上连同双手被人禁锢住。

他逮住喘气的机会，吻了吻谢尔盖顶着自己的鼻尖。他在国外待了三个月，对爱人和祖国的思念迫使他焦躁不安，踏入境内后也有几天没机会见到他的好男友，直到今天——

他被男孩亲得头昏眼花，在谢尔盖耳朵的软肉上咬了好几口。

他们在学校的琴房里。彼得·伊里奇竟然在学校和自己的学生偷会，还霸占了对方的练琴时间，但这种罪恶感令他上瘾。谢尔盖的大手揉着他的腰，将他平整的衣物揉得到处褶皱，“我那么想您，就好像我的思绪用胶水粘在了您身上，分开就会撕下一层皮。”他嘟囔着说，不待他话讲完，柔嫩的唇又被谢尔盖吻在嘴里。

“柴可夫斯基教授，请您安分一些。”谢尔盖·瓦西里耶维奇用他那怀着敬意的口吻说出这种调情似的话，却仍将他抱在怀里不放。他们黏糊了一阵，谢尔盖将他的唇吻至红肿后，他放开了自己年轻的教授。他俯下身轻轻在彼得·伊里奇的耳边吹一口热气，怀里的人又在自己的脖颈上留下一片齿印。“您可以允许我去练琴了吗？”

“亲爱的谢尔盖·瓦西里耶维奇，您这是在赶我走？”彼得·伊里奇不满地皱起眉，他咬住自己的下嘴唇，就同他平日紧张与焦躁时常做的那样。他面对爱人显而易见的逐客令不知所措，脾气在胸腔中燃起一片大火，他把谢尔盖的头发抓得乱七八糟，视线碰撞在一起。

“可我要练琴了，学校不允许我白占着琴房。”

彼得·伊里奇紧紧扯着有意要与自己分离的衣服，他留意到男孩早已在方才亲吻中硬起的胯部，便焦灼地一手抓上去。谢尔盖的呼吸粗重了一瞬，他抓住彼得·伊里奇不讲理地摁在自己胯部的手，深深地凝视他。

“我想要你。”

他去掉了敬语，像情人之间常有的那样。

彼得·伊里奇的耳朵滴血似的红润，他轻柔地隔着布料揉搓几下，感受这个无比熟悉的器官在手中更硬一分。他温顺地转过身背对自己的青年学生，上半身撑在钢琴板上，漂亮的臀部对着谢尔盖挺起，陷下的腰勾出一道柔美的曲线。彼得·伊里奇慌张地移开目光，“你直接插进来…我们就快点结束。”

谢尔盖的瞳孔收缩成针尖，他宽大的手掌缓慢地抚上彼得·伊里奇的臀肉，那被紧致的裤子包裹的饱满果实，仿佛会流出丰厚的浓郁甜浆。他本就因着激烈的亲吻而浑身发热，在男人送到眼前的邀请下，谢尔盖全身欺压上彼得·伊里奇的背部，手抱住他的腰将人抵在钢琴的板上。

被全身笼罩的教授在这溢出的安全感之下身子发软，他从口袋里翻出一包避孕套塞到自己学生拉赫玛尼诺夫的手里。“但我不想要你用它。”彼得·伊里奇用臀瓣以磨人的速度扭着腰去蹭谢尔盖的胯间，那里因性欲而勃发，他刻意不去和谢尔盖四目相对，这会使他羞得什么话都说不出来。“别戴它，直接干我，我——”

他还未讲完就被狠狠地吻住了。

谢尔盖·瓦西里耶维奇终究只是个年轻人，他用他大手的优势熟练地剥下彼得·伊里奇的裤子，就像剥开熟果的果皮那样。吮吸极重的吻让教授的唇红肿不堪，甜嫩的舌头被牙攻击得磨破了，那手掌掐着弹性十足的臀肉，将它揉搓变形。“您明知道我拒绝不了您。”他用他那暧昧的口吻挑拨怀中人的身体，彼得·伊里奇感觉身上的重量逐渐变轻，直到他的臀缝间挤入某个滑腻的软物——谢尔盖·瓦西里耶维奇的舌头先是轻柔地抚过他的肉穴，接着舌尖强硬地钻入窄小的洞口中，立即将男人逼出一道悦耳的声音。

隔壁琴房的钢琴声逐步激烈。在这隔音并不好的小房间可听见其他人被墙壁削过的薄薄的练琴声，钢琴的声音是硬的，它们凌乱地碰撞在一起，摩擦出火光。不会有人听到的。彼得·伊里奇仍避免不了地绷起身体，他将呻吟封在喉咙里，他可不想让外人知道在这学校的琴房里，有一位教授正在恬不知耻地被一位学生摁在神圣的钢琴上操。

况且这教授还是柴可夫斯基。他耳边常能听见，“这是柴可夫斯基先生啊”，或许有一天他们知道了这个秘密，然后以那种戏谑的、嘲弄的语气，这样感叹他的名字。彼得·伊里奇觉得自己烧得更厉害了。

谢尔盖在臀间留下带水渍的吻，柔嫩的穴口被吮吻成轻红。他从不希望教授吝啬自己的声音，在这儿已经足够湿滑后，小青年站了起来。他高得有些过分，身形也比彼得·伊里奇宽大，手没有迟疑地扯开皮带，凸出的家伙已经足以高高地顶起内裤，顶在彼得·伊里奇的臀上。血气方刚的年轻人将内裤一把扯下后，抓住自己那根坚硬的柱状物粗暴地揉搓两下，换做往常，他一定会希望自己的教授舔他——跪在自己腿边，将整块饱满的肉头含在嘴里，红艳湿漉的嘴唇被塞满的模样。

但他现在只是拿柱身和顶端去摩擦男人的穴口和臀肉。柴可夫斯基已经被折磨得难以忍受，他半眯着眼摆了摆腰部，催促谢尔盖再快些。谢尔盖·瓦西里耶维奇撕开那避孕套的包装，情欲很快将他的所有理智撕扯得乱七八糟。他的手掌覆盖在两瓣软肉上，将它向两边掰开，露出藏在里面的红嫩穴口，顶端被那极窄的洞紧紧夹住，被要命地吮吸了一下。谢尔盖的呼吸霎时粗重，从喉间发出一声沉闷的喘息。

被想念已久的肉棒插入后穴，彼得·伊里奇满足地低吟，抬起臀想要含得更深些。他的身体支撑在琴上，臀部高抬着，谢尔盖抓着他的腰将人压向自己的肉棒，同他相比较纤瘦的教授就被他肆意摆弄似的。一整根都被贪吃的小嘴吸住，有水从填满的穴缝里流下来，将彼得·伊里奇的大腿根黏得湿润。

男孩毫不留情地顶弄起来。他粗蛮地一手将男人摁在钢琴的板子上，囊带狠狠地拍打彼得·伊里奇的臀肉，声响清脆。他整根捅入又整根拔出，湿热又紧致的穴道被挤开，软嫩的边壁焦灼地缠着他。谢尔盖·瓦西里耶维奇在床上很凶，凶狠、干脆利落，就像他的手指游弋在钢琴键上那样。嫩穴被暴起青筋的粗壮器官磨红了，彼得·伊里奇的声音逐步拔高，埋没在贝多芬、莫扎特里，激烈的钢琴声也仿佛一场酣畅淋漓的性事，他的敏感点被谢尔盖·瓦西里耶维奇精确地把握，肿大的肉头碾磨过去如电流甩在他的尾椎上，男人发出放荡的吟叫来。

他喃着一些破碎的下流词汇，渴望谢尔盖·瓦西里耶维奇将自己撕开。全身都被顶到晃动，他一下没一下地轻轻撞在钢琴板上，被操开的后穴可以完全顺畅地接纳谢尔盖的巨物，任他在自己体内肆意驰骋。谢尔盖·瓦西里耶维奇仿佛要将他捅穿般用力，嘴唇却在人耳边吐出些最温柔甜蜜的爱语，宛如这一切的施暴者另有其人似的。

“我爱您，我爱您。”他像一只迷恋主人的大型犬在彼得·伊里奇的脖颈间乱蹭，这使用敬语又同肢体侵犯造成的强烈反差，把男人的腰弄得酥软。“去沙发那…”彼得·伊里奇只觉得自己的前端渗出的湿液要黏到钢琴上去了，不需怎么抚慰就坚硬如铁的性器随着抽插的频率摇晃，背德的快感如潮水打湿他全身。

谢尔盖·瓦西里耶维奇将器官抽出后将人反转面对自己，抱着他的臀将人的两腿分开架在自己腿上抱了起来。男人身体悬空，他惊叫一声抱紧谢尔盖的脖子，被人有力的手臂抱到琴房的沙发上，将他重重压入沙发。彼得·伊里奇的裤子被扔到地上，他的下身是光溜溜的裸露，而身上的高大男孩衣着完好，只是解开了裤链罢了。

门外还有人行走的声响，练琴声不绝于耳，没有人想到在这个看似普通关闭的房门里正在上演一场禁忌之事。他抬起彼得·伊里奇的腿分开，将一只架在肩膀上，性器顺利捅入刚刚被抽插得松软的穴里，汁水被挤出来，他大肆操干那处脆弱的软肉。彼得·伊里奇欢愉的尖叫融入琴音，仿佛这也是段极妙的旋律，他难耐地抓住自己的性器，在学生面前不知廉耻地抚慰。

高潮来临时彼得·伊里奇射出不少黏液，攀在爱人身上用唇紧紧地缠住他，伴随如鼓声的心跳。连隔壁琴房的琴音也落下帷幕了。

END.


End file.
